1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crossmember for a front bumper of a motor vehicle having at least one throughflow opening for air. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle having such a crossmember and a method for operating a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 056 841 A1 discloses a front part of a motor vehicle body having a cooler and having a bumper support extending transversely in front of the cooler. An air passage is formed in bumper support there and is directed toward the cooler. DE 10 2012 015 336 A1 discloses a crossmember for a bumper of a passenger motor vehicle. The crossmember has at least one throughflow region in the vehicle transverse direction and at least one throughflow opening for air. The throughflow region is adjoined to the inside by a central region and to the outside by an outer region that are free from throughflow openings for air.
It is an object of the invention to improve the discharge of exit air from a cooler in motor vehicles having a crossmember for a front bumper.